Redemption VS Revenge
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: An offer in order to have redemption was placed upon him, and he accepted, but had no idea of what the true motive was until it's too late...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors or anyone associated with them. The only ones I own are my original characters. Enjoy Ja Ne

Redemption VS Revenge  
By: Rogue Ronin

Kaye adjusted her hoodie in order to shield herself from the cold autumn winds. Her eyes caught the increased cloud cover which happened to have accumulated immensely in the last half hour. She frowned, there was no report of any storm, but then again it was possible the weather could have changed within the last few hours. Her thoughts were broken when she heard a familiar voice yelled out strong and vibrant. Kaye turned her attention towards the source. She smiled when her eyes rested upon her orange Ronin.

Kento had been training outside ever since sunrise. He took a few breaks in order to eat and talk with Kaye for a short while, then he went straight back to training. His concentration was so intense it was like he's in his own world and nothing would been able to bring him out of it. Kento narrowed his eyes a little more when a voice from his past whispered in his head. 'Train, and then train some more, train as if your very life depends on it.'

Kaye's smile faded when she saw Kento getting too close to the edge of the dock. She called out to him as she scurried to her feet. Kaye felt her heart lurch in her chest, she knew he didn't hear her warning because of how hard he concentrated on his forms. She raced towards the Ronin as she continued to call out to him. "Kento! Snap out of it, you're going to fall into the lake! Kento!"

The orange Ronin felt someone trying to get a hold of him. He growled low in his throat, and without any warning he launched up and forward as he took his attacker with him. His eyes snapped open when he finally heard Kaye's voice as it broke through. He glanced down and saw the water as it rushed up to them. Kento brought Kaye closer to his body and secured her to himself while at the same time, rotated so his back would hit the water first. He tucked his head down as the two of them held their breaths and hit the water.

The huge splash towered over the nearest tree and crashed back to place. Water rumbled for a bit then after a short while, it calmed. A few more moments passed in silence and the two of them broke through to the surface and gasped for air. They coughed for a bit until they were breathing normally.

Kento looked towards her, his blue-grey eyes laced with concern, "Kaye, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Kento, drenched and cold but I'm not hurt. What about you? The hit on your back you took when we crashed into the water…"  
The orange Ronin shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

"What was going on in your head to have prevented you from hearing my warning?"

Kento frowned and looked away for a few moments. He turned his attention back towards her, "It was nothing. Let's get out of here and go inside. I'm done with my training for the day."

Kaye studied him, he was hiding something she could tell, but what was it and why? She gave a nod, and the two of them swam for the dock. When they were close enough, she felt him raise her to the top of it and he pulled himself up after her. As she walked along side of him, she helped gather his training gear and brought it inside.

Kento walked to the hall closet and pulled out a couple of extra towels which were stored there for just in case. He went to her and handed Kaye a towel as he started to dry himself. "So, what's for supper, I'm starving!"

Kaye turned around and continued to dry off, "What about we get into dry clothes first, and afterwards we will figure out something to eat."

He finished drying off, and hung the towel behind his neck as he held onto it at the ends. "Fair enough, but the longer we take the hungrier I'll get."

Kaye smiled and walked past him as she headed up to her room.

Kento waited a bit longer before he made sure she was all the way upstairs. He walked to the base and looked up as he heard her door closed. He pulled away and walked to the back window. Something he felt made him go back and checked it out. Kento looked past the window and scowled, he saw something pinned to a post. He went out and got a closer look.

"I'm surprised at you Rei Faun, you're not usually this sloppy. I saw you fall into the lake. If I didn't know any better I think you were losing your edge."

"I still have my edge Wang. I can take you down just like I use to back in the day."

"It has been what, ten years or so since we last fought one another?"

"Yea, sounds about right. Why? Did you come all this way for a rematch?"

Wang chuckled, "Not exactly," He glanced up and smirked when he saw Kaye pass a window. "Who is she? Your new flavor of the month? I didn't think you were into gaijins Rei Faun."

In lighting speed, Kento pinned Wang to the side of the manor. His forearm pressed tight against Wang's throat. Kento's eyes narrowed into angry slits as he stared directly into Wang's eyes. "You are to never talk about her like that ever again. You are not to go near her. Do you understand me?"

Wang's expression did not change, "There is the Rei Faun I remember. So maybe you have not changed after all."

"You still didn't answer my question," Kento stated vehemently.

"Which question was it again? It's hard to remember with my throat being crushed."

"Why are you here Wang?"

"I'm offering you a chance."

"A chance? For what?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Redemption," Wang smirked a bit more as Kento pulled away from him. He smoothed out his clothes, and rubbed his throat. "I thought that might get your attention. He said it would."

Kento raised a brow at him and crossed his arms, "Oh? What else did he say?"

"You shouldn't have left. You should have served your sentence for what you did all those years ago."

"I had to leave. There was no other choice." Kento replied and turned his back on him as he rested his hands on the railing.

"Yea right, no choice. Cale told me the real reason you left, it was because you were a coward, still are, I guess he was right."

Kento narrowed his eyes and glared at Wang from the corner of his eye, "The two of you know nothing."

"We know you killed my sister with your bare hands. Her blood was all over you when you ran away." Wang shot back as he whirled Kento around to face him. Wang's eyes had the look of an assassin, hard, cold and unforgiving. "There is something else you should know. Cale and my sister Lynn were going to be married the next day. You took her away from us, and that Rei Faun is unforgivable."

Kento closed his eyes and lowered his head in regret. His hands clenched into fists, a few moments passed as he opened his eyes and raised his head. "What is this redemption you are offering me? Why are you giving this to me now after all this time?"

"Because it took me this long to forgive you for killing her. She wouldn't want me to carry this hate for you the rest of my life. But Cale, on the other hand, he is not so forgiving. Vengeance and the memory of that night are the only things kept him going."

"Cale never said anything."

"He shouldn't have to, if the roles were reversed, would you?"

Kento shifted his gaze from Wang and into the manor and saw Kaye as she approached the back door. "Wang, you need to leave."

"Why? Don't you want your woman to meet me?"

"You're right, I don't want her to have anything to do with you at all."

Wang raised a brow towards him, "I see, she knows nothing of your past in China. I'm also betting your friends don't know either."

Kento narrowed his eyes, "No one needs to know anything about what happened. I don't want them dragged into this."

Wang shook his head, "As noble as that sounds Rei Faun, I don't believe that is the real reason. You are afraid they will find out what kind of person you really are."

The orange Ronin growled low in his throat, "I'm not him, not anymore."

"We will see, now I think you should invite me inside. Unless of course you want me to tell her all about our past."

Kento was about to respond when he saw her open the door, "Kaye, ah hi."

"Kento, I thought you were going to get into some dry clothes."

"I was just about to when he came."

Kaye studied the strange visitor for a bit, "You are?"

"Wang, I'm an old friend of Kento's when we lived in China."

Kento walked to Kaye's side and stayed close to her. "He just dropped by to let me know he was in town. But Wang has an appointment to keep don't you?"

"My appointment, of course. Maybe we can get together some other day and catch up on old times?"

Kento gave Wang a warning look, "Maybe, things have been pretty busy. I'll call if there is an opening."

"I'll be waiting. Until then, nice to have met you Kaye, good bye Rei Faun." Wang replied as he walked away.

Kento ushered Kaye inside and followed. He made sure Wang was gone and locked the door.

"Ok, what exactly was that all about?"

"What do you mean Kaye?"

"You know what I mean, you basically kicked him out of here."

"Kaye, you trust me right?"

Kaye blinked in surprise as she frowned, of course she trusted him, he gave no reason for her not to. So then why did he ask?

Kento walked up to her and gently rested his hands upon her shoulders. "I need for you to be extra careful when Wang and Cale are around. I know Cale is on our side now since Talpa has been defeated in the second Dynasty Wars. But it's important you stay clear of both of them."

Kaye looked deeper into his eyes. There was something in them she hadn't seen before. A looks she was not sure of how to react, or even what to say. His tone of voice was the most serious she ever heard from him. "Alright, but what is this all about Kento?"

The orange Ronin closed his eyes and gave a quiet sigh. He opened them and returned his gaze to hers. "All I can tell you is this. Wang was right, we did know one another back in China. But we also knew Cale, he was there for only a few years. At the time we had no idea he was a Warlord for Talpa, he never mentioned anything about what he could do or anything with mystical armors. There is someone else who is important to know, her name was Lynn."

Kaye frowned a bit more, she started to feel uneasy, "What do you mean by was Kento?"

"Lynn use to be Wang's sister and Cale's betrothed. Before they were to marry, I…" Kento took his hands away and turned his back on her.

She felt her heart beat faster as she kept her gaze on him, "You what? Kento."

"I killed Lynn with my bare hands, I ran away and never looked back."


	3. Chapter 3

Kaye felt herself pale from what he said. Her legs buckled as she dropped to the floor. "No, you couldn't have done anything so terrible."

Kento balled his hands into tight fists with them clenched at his sides. "It's true, I took her life."

"I don't understand, why would you…"

"Back then people were disappearing with no trace or explanation. Until one day on a training exercise, I passed by Wang and Lynn's home. I sensed something was wrong, but I wasn't entirely sure about it until I went for a closer look. I saw Lynn working with black magic. It was forbidden and everyone knew the penalty was death."

Kaye overcame her shock and pulled up to stand. She was having a hard time wrapping her head around even the slightest possibility of him taking a life. It wasn't him, it couldn't have been. Kaye's voice was quiet, "Were you under a spell when this happened? You did say Lynn was practicing black magic."

Kento shook his head as he kept his back to her, "No Kaye, there was no spell. I knew exactly what I was doing at the time. I was a totally different person back in China."

"So is that what Dais meant when you told me the time he messed with your head, about you being the most blood thirsty?"

"Cale must have told them about it when he returned to the Dynasty."

Kaye took her time as she made her way to him. She stopped within an arm's length and reached out towards him, "You are nothing like that person back then. You are strong, kind, compassionate…"

Kento walked forward just a bit out of her reach, "It could be possible for me to go back to how I use to be Kaye!"

"No! I refuse to believe you could ever go back down that path!"

The orange Ronin whirled around and clenched his fists as his eyes narrowed, "Yes I can! I am only human! Wang was right when he asked me if the roles were reversed if I wouldn't want revenge as well. I would do whatever it took to make things right."

Kaye flinched back and settled her racing heart. Her eyes narrowed and then became soft, "Kento, I love you. I can only imagine how hard this is for you to talk about with me. We can face this together."

"No, I don't want you involved with this."

"But…"

"No I said! Stay away from Wang and stay away from Cale! You'll be safer if you just stay away! In fact, I think you should stay in the city for a while until you hear from me."

"What? You can't be serious! Kento!"

"I'm deadly serious, look Kaye, I have to work with Wang, he offered me redemption for the death of his sister. He did not say how yet, but I have to do it this way if I am going to be able to live with myself. You don't have to worry. I'll find you once this is all over, I promise." Kento replied with a quieter tone. He reached up and gently cupped the side of her face. His eyes fixed upon hers. With her distracted, his other hand pressed upon a nerve and rendered her unconscious. "I'm sorry Kaye, it has to be this way." He picked her up and laid Kaye's unconscious form on the sofa. Kento raced upstairs and changed his clothes. Shortly after he came back down and picked Kaye up again and took off towards the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile…

"Well, did Rei Faun take you upon your offer or not?"

"Yes Cale, he took it, granted he was not exactly thrilled to see me."

"Did you expect him to be Wang? Look, I can do this with or without you, so decide."

"You can count on me Cale. I gave you my word I would fight by your side."

"good, I wouldn't want you to back ou tof this. Because if you ever thought of betraying me."

"No, I want this just as much as you do. Lynn was important to both of us. Rei Faun will soon know how it feels as well."

"Go and check on the temple. Make sure everything is in place."

Wang said nothing as he walked away from Cale. When he was about half way, he stopped and glanced back in order to study him. A short time passed and he continued on his way to the temple. His eyes gleamed in excitement. Rei Faun was going to pay, oh yes, he was most definitely going to pay indeed.

Cale listened for Wang's footsteps as they faded away. The silence told him he was alone once again. His gaze softened as he stared straight ahead not concentrating on anything. The memories of him and Lynn came back as if he had fallen into a dream.

"I have to be Cale, especially if I must prove to this clan I'm the next in line."  
"Are you sure you need to go about proving your leadership through black magic? It's forbidden in your clan to invoke it."

"It's one of the things I'm certain that I want."

Cale raised a brow towards her, "What is the other?"

Lynn laughed as she walked up to him and took a hold of his hands, "Our marriage to one another."

Cale smiled back, "Then I'll help you with what you need."

"I have everything here, I just need you to keep the others away until it is finished."

"What about your brother and Rei Faun?"

"They were sent out on a training run and shouldn't be back until tomorrow morning, just in time for our union."

Cale's memory faded away. He rubbed his eyes in order to regain his focus. The ex-Warlord growled deep in his throat. "I should have taken care of you when I was still under Talpa's influence. I may not now have as much power as I did then, but I promise Rei Faun, you will suffer one way or another." he vanished from where he stood, it was time to put his revenge into action.

Kento pulled up and parked in front of the dojo they started a few months ago. They thought it was the best way to try and have their lives merge into normalcy, while they were still able to train. The dojo still had a few remodeling jobs to go through since it was condemned. Kento got out and walked over to the passenger side and carefully brought Kaye out. He carried her inside and set her down on a couch which was in the back room where the offices were stationed.

Kento watched Kaye for a short while. He felt a slight twinge of guilt for making her go unconscious, but there was no other real choice. This was his fight, his only chance to make up for taking Lynn's life.

The orange Ronin felt someone familiar waiting for him outside. He turned away from her, and walked out of the room without looking back. Kento continued to walk until he finally made it outside. "Cale."

"Rei Faun."

The two stared one another down. Time stood still, or at least it seemed like it did. Pure silence, no wind blew, no birds chirped, not a single vehicle passed. The two were in a stare down contest, like it would have been in an old western showdown.  
"No one else need to be involved Cale. Let's settle this, just you and me."

Cale smirked, "Where would the fun be then? Besides, isn't too late for others to not be involved. You took away my betrothed. It would only be fair if I took your woman from you!"

Kento shifted into a defense stance, "I will not allow you to take Kaye from me. You'll have to go through me to even get to her."

"So what Rei Faun, are you going to forsake your only shot at redemption in order to protect her?"

"Don't you dare mess with my head! What I did back then was wrong. But what Lynn was messing with was forbidden to the clan. You knew she was sentenced to die for even attempting black magic."

"So you just decided to take on the role of judge, jury, and executioner upon yourself!"

"It was a last minute decision! There was no time to inform the elders!"

"So you say! I want what is rightfully mine, you owe me that much at least!"

"What do you want me to do? I can't bring Lynn back?"

"I already told you my answer Rei Faun." Cale seethed when he shifted into fighting position.

"I have told you mine!"

"Then it looks like we are at a stand still."

"Looks like, too bad for you."

"No Rei Faun, I won't be denied!"


	5. Chapter 5

Before Kento even realized it happening, Cale already rushed him and swiped at his head twice. The orange Ronin barely flipped out of the way when he caught sight of a few slivers of his hair which was cut falling to the ground. He frowned as he landed in his fighting stance. Cale meant business, Kento realized no way the ex-Warlord was going to fool around, he had to get serious too.

Cale saw his opponent finally go on the offensive. He blocked and parried Kento's attacks and countered in return. The combinations of attack, block, and counter became memorizing. The movements between the two intensified like a raging river, fluid and powerful, neither one missing the other's step in their fight.

During this Kento noticed a few of the support beams started to give way. He figured it was because of them as they bashed into the beams and as well as the surrounding walls and counters. Kento frowned as he took a chance and glanced towards the back. He noticed Kaye started to stir. This fight between him and Cale had to end soon or the whole second level would crash down on their heads.

Cale jumped back and glared at his opponent. "Tell me where your woman is and I will let you walk away."

Kento growled low in his throat, his eyes narrowed, fists clenched, "Forget you Cale! I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Then I will force her to come out of hiding. I know you brought her here and hid her somewhere."

"I've already told you Cale, your fight is with me. Leave Kaye out of this!"

"I suffered when you took the life of my betrothed. I have waited over ten years to get my revenge. I want you to suffer as much as I did! Tell me something Rei Faun, did you even bother to ask Lynn her reason for resorting to black magic?"

Kento lowered his head for just a moment that is all Cale needed in order to throw an attack at the weaker beam. The attack knocked the beam out of place and toppled into the other two which also were knocked out of place. The jarred force brought down the second level directly upon Kento's body.

Kento snapped his head up and saw the upper level as it crashed down around him. There was no place for him to go. So he yelled out and protected himself the best he could.

By this time, Kaye was conscious and scurried to where the orange Ronin was buried. "Kento! Talk to me! Let me know you are in there somewhere!" She kept on doing what she could to get Kento freed from the rubble. Kaye was so focused on doing what she could to find him she blocked out Cale's presence in the dojo. She kept on digging and throwing aside the fallen debris. "Kento! Say something, anything!"

Kento coughed as the dust and dirt rose up along with the debris Kaye was moving away from him. He winced internally while his eyes started to focus. Kento saw her kneeling next to him. He tried to pull himself out, but he felt like he was pinned. "Kaye, you need to get out of here."

Cale laughed as he made his presence known, "She won't leave you like this Rei Faun. This is exactly what I was waiting to happen. I knew you wouldn't tell me where you had her hidden. So I had to go to my back up plan, and provoke a fight between us. So then when she heard you in pain, I figured she would come for you."

Kaye narrowed her eyes as she glared at him from kneeling next to Kento. "This is how you show your gratitude? Kento and the others told me what they went through in order for you and the other ex-Warlords to be free from Talpa. You are suppose to be on the same side now."

The ex-Warlord growled low in his throat, "Same side? How can I be on the same side of someone who killed my future wife with his bare hands? Or didn't he tell you about that part of his past?"

Kaye looked away from Cale, "Yes, he told me."

"You still choose to stay with him? How do you know he won't turn on you one day?"

"Everyone has something in their past they want to keep hidden. I know he won't turn on me because of who he is now, not who he use to be. I love Kento, and I will always believe in him."

"Then girl, you are a fool!"

"So what if I am! I won't ever renounce how I feel!" Kaye exclaimed as she whirled up to her feet and faced Cale.

"You're spirited, no wonder Rei Faun cares for you so much. This will make my revenge even sweater."

Kento continued to try and fight free of the rubble. "Get away from her! She's not involved, this is only between you, me and Wang!"

Cale smirked as he glanced at Kento, "You're partially right, this is between the three of us. But as long as Kaye stays involved with you, she is in this as well."

"Kaye run!"

Kaye whipped her attention towards Kento. She saw his determined look through the glint of his eyes. She gave a small nod as she looked up again. Kaye was only able to have taken a few steps when the ex-Warlord cut her off with his weapon pointed at her throat.

Cale smirked when he watched Kaye get into fighting position. He flipped the blade handle into a different position with his back hand. Cale pushed a trigger in the handle and the end opened up as a dart came out and embedded into Kaye's right arm.

Kaye reached for the dart and yanked it out. Her hand opened and it fell to the floor. Kaye's eyes started to lose their focus. She stumbled and fell forward.

Cale saw his opportunity, he sheathed his weapons, and caught Kaye just before she hit the floor. He readjusted his hold and brought her closer to him.

"Kaye!" Kento shouted as he tried to fight free through his pain.

Cale laughed when he stared down at Kento. "Once you are free and healed from your injuries, you're more than welcome to try and get her back. Until then Rei Faun say goodbye to your woman."

"Cale, don't you dare!"

"You know where to find us." Cale stated as he vanished with Kaye in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Kento stared in shock of where the two of them were, he lowered his head and clutched his fists. He kicked himself for letting this happen. Kento knew he should have been able to have protected Kaye better. Maybe he should have told the others, then none of this would have happened at all if he didn't kill Lynn. The orange Ronin was so lost in thought he didn't even hear or sense someone as he approached.

Wang knelt down in front of Kento and studied him, "Hey, Rei Faun, snap out of it."

Kento raised his head and saw Wang in front of him, "Help me out of here so I can catch up to Cale and kick his ass."

"I can only guess what happened. You want her back right."

"Of course I do, what kind of question was that?"

"Then allow me to fight by your side, and I will get you out of this mess."

"Get me out of here now."

"Agree first, otherwise you're on your own."

Kento stared Wang down and after a short time he sighed. What other choice did he have? He knew he was going to need help, especially in his condition. "Alright, I agree, but you have to give me your word no tricks."

Wang brought his hands up, "You have my word no tricks from me." He moved closer and started to clear more of the rubble away from Kento. "Cale did one heck of a number on you didn't he."

"Shut up, ahh! Damn!" Kento seethed as he moved his legs. He tried to pull himself free, but he was only able to move a short way.

"Here, let me help you out. I cleared most of it from you." Wang repositioned himself to Kento and the two of them were able to move to the couch.

"How bad is it?" Kento asked when he studied him.

"Well, good news you should be able to walk. How, I'm not sure, the bad news I don't see anything around that can help stop your bleeding and dress your wounds."

Kento glanced around, "Behind the counter towards the back. There is a kit, it should be fully stocked."

Wang got up and made his way to where Kento told him he would be able to find the kit. 'I didn't think Cale was going to hurt him this bad.' Wang thought as he came back with it and started to work.

"Just how were you able to find me? How did you know when Cale was going to attack us?"

Wang continued to tend to Kento, "I guess you forgot I'm the best tracker the clan ever had. Plus, Cale was going to be my future brother-in-law, remember."

Kento seethed when he felt the bandaging being tied off of one leg while he saw Wang started on the other. "Yea, I remember. Look, what I did back then…"

"It's in the past. You thought you were doing what was best for the clan at the time. I don't know if I could have chosen the same path." Wang replied as he tied off the second leg. "So how do you plan to fight Cale in your present condition? You can barely walk."

Kento stared directly at Wang, "I know your secret."

"What are you talking about, I'm not hiding anything from you."

"I know you can heal. I've always wondered how you were able to recover so fast from our training missions."

Wang looked at him in disbelief, "I think you hit your head in your fight with Cale."

Kento shook his head, "No, I'm certain you can. It's nothing to be ashamed about. Healing is a special ability to have."

"No, you don't' understand, I wasn't born with it. You see. I bargained for it."

Kento frowned, "What? Hold on, you bargained to be able to heal? Why? What exactly did you trade and with whom?"

Wang closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He lowered his head to his chest. "I traded with a black magic priest. He gave me the ability to heal through black magic in exchange for eternal servitude. At the time I had no real understanding of what I was getting into. All I wanted was power. Lynn found out about the bargain, so on the night you killed her, she was doing what she could to summon this dark priest in order to undo the bargain. but before she could complete the ritual, she was dead. So in a weird twisted way, you killed us both Rei Faun."


	7. Chapter 7

Kento looked at Wang in surprise, he was having a hard time wrapping the concept around his head, "Why would you do something so stupid?"

Wang snapped his head up and glared at him. "Because you were rising in the ranks faster than me. The elders were starting to actually accept your way of thinking. A major change like that would make our clan look weak. Lynn and I couldn't let it happen."

"The three of you staged it so I would kill Lynn! You sacrificed your own sister! All because you were jealous of me? And now, Cale has Kaye, I'm sitting here wounded with someone I have no idea if he's going to betray me to Cale once we find them, or the possibility of you killing me, and this whole chance at redemption was a total lie!"

Wang soften his glare, "At first it sounded so perfect to have you suffer like we did, but now…"

"What about now Wang? What do you really think?"

"I think maybe this plan of Cale's went too far. The offer for redemption is still real. I won't go back on my word."

"Then back up what you say. Heal me and help get Kaye back."

Wang closed his eyes and nodded. He moved closer to Kento in order to perform his healing. Wang placed his hands upon Kento's legs and concentrated. He quietly chanted the words needed in order to make him better. A gray aura surrounded his hands and then Kento's legs. The blood stopped as the wounds grew to a close.

As he was healing, Kento noticed Wang's body as it changed. he saw Wang's face and hands wrinkle in age, his hair had streaks of gray running through it. Kento watched him as he pulled away and leaned back against the wall. The orange Ronin's eyes went wide in shock. "Wang, what?"

Wang closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. His face and hands returned to normal, but he streaks of gray stayed. "It's the price I pay for the bargain I struck. every time I use my healing, I lose a year of my life."

"How could you even think of striking that type of bargain?"  
"At the time, I wasn't thinking."

"No kidding."

"Look Rei Faun, the more time we spend fighting one another the less time Kaye will have."

Kento's eyes narrowed, fists clenched as he finally was able to stand, "What do you mean? How is Cale planning on forfeiting Kaye's life?"

Wang stood and faced him as he shook his head, "I don't know, he didn't tell me, all he said there was more than one way to forfeit a life."

Kento charged Wang and pinned him against the wall, his forearm pressed against his throat. "I don't believe you."

Wang tried to pry Kento's forearm away so eh would be able to breathe. "I'm telling you the truth. Cale told me nothing of his plans, you have to believe me."

"I don't have to do anything where you are concerned."

"Alright, all Cale said was the past will come back to haunt you. That's it I swear!"

Kento let Wang go and turned his back on him.

Wang rubbed his throat as he coughed violently. His breathing finally was under control after a few minutes passed.

"I'm sure Cale took Kaye back to China where this whole thing started. But I have to do something before we leave. Once I'm done, I'll send you a message where to meet."

Wang looked at him in disbelief, "What do you possibly have to do that is more important than getting your woman back?"

"Kaye will be fine. Cale won't do anything to her until I arrive."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he wants me to be there when he delivers his revenge. He wants me to watch. don't' ask me any more. I have to go. I'll send for you when I'm ready." Kento ran out to his vehicle and drove away.

Wang walked out and watched until Kento drove out of sight. He smirked and vanished without a trace.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsewhere Cale appeared at a shrine which was built on a mountain. He carried Kaye's unconscious form to a metal post which was embedded into a ledge and shackled her to it. He made sure everything was secure. When he was satisfied, he stepped back a bit and frowned. Cale studied her for a short while and walked into the shrine.

Cale walked slowly inside, he let his hands brush against the statues in passing. This was the very place he and Lynn were to be married. He kept it up instead of letting it crumble into rubble. It was the only thing he had left between them.

He stopped and grabbed onto a jade sphere. Cale brought it in front of his face and stared. Lynn loved jade, he would have had a life size monument carved out o f the precious stone of anything she wanted, but he knew it was never meant to be. Cale crushed the sphere into rubble and let it fall to the floor. He walked to the entrance of the shrine and stared again at Kaye's shackled form. His eyes narrowed, "Rei Faun, I will relish the sorrow and misery you will have when I take the one most precious to you right before your eyes. I will watch you crumble into a broken man, your spirit shattered by my hands, then you will finally understand what I felt when you took Lynn from me."

Kaye finally regained consciousness. She blinked a few times to get her eyes to focus. Kaye winced a bit from the tightness of the shackles as they dug into her. She saw Cale as he approached, "What is the big idea bringing me here? This won't solve things between you and Kento."

"You know nothing!"

"Kento told me everything that happened between all of you."

"And you still stay by his side knowing full well what he is capable of? Don't you realize he could very well turn on you too one day like I've already said before?"

"Of course I stay by him, and I know he would never turn on me."

Cale raised a brow, "How can you be so sure?"

Kaye narrowed her eyes, "Because I believe in him."

The ex-Warlord chuckled, "Such faith, but you're quite foolish to believe what you do."

"I would rather be a fool instead of someone who has no heart!"

Cale growled low in his throat as he balled his a fist and hit her across her face.

Kaye tried her best to hold back her yelp of pain as her head whipped to the side. She slowly turned her attention back towards Cale. Kaye could still feel the stinging on the side of her temple. She noticed Cale held her kanji necklace in his hand. When did he get a hold of it? Must have been when he brought his fist back and somehow yanked it away. "Give it back!"

Cale smirked as he hid it, "You're in no position to demand anything. Besides, you won't be needing it any time soon."

"If you think taking me away would break his spirit, then you're wrong it will only piss him off."

"That is what I'm counting on, Rei Faun's judgment will be clouded by his anger. He won't be able to think clearly. There is where I'll take the advantage and finish what I started."

"Taking a life through revenge, I don't believe Lynn would want you to avenge her that way."

Cale got right up in her face and scowled, "You know nothing of Lynn! I don't even want you to speak her name! Do you understand me?"

Kaye narrowed her eyes as she stared back into his. Her anger bore into his gaze. Their sights locked a few moments longer until she looked away from him.

Cale pulled back from her, turned around and walked back inside the shrine. He sat down and pulled out Kaye's kanji staring at it deep in thought.


	9. Chapter 9

"Rei Faun left the dojo. He told me to stay. I have no idea where he went." Wang said appearing behind him.

"Did you heal him like you were suppose to?"

"Yes, it worked just like you said."

"Good, do you think he trusts you?"

"It's hard to tell he's difficult to read especially with him knowing you have his woman."

Cale handed Wang Kaye's kanji necklace, "Take this and present it to Rei Faun."

Wang frowned when he studied it, "What is this thing?"

"It's the girl's kanji orb. She has a mystical armor similar to the Ronins."

Wang put it in his pocket, "He's going to ask how I got it."

"Tell him I came back and gave it to you in order to give him a message."

Wang raised a brow, "What's this message you want me to tell him?"

"To meet me at the sacred training ground just below this shrine. Then we'll settle this once and for all."

"It'll take him a while to get here."

Cale shook his head, "No it won't. he'll arrive sooner than you think."

"How can you be so sure? This place isn't exactly open to the public."

"Because the girl out there has a mystical tiger that can teleport. My bet is Rei Faun went to enlist his help."

Wang gave Cale a skeptical look, "Really, a mystical tiger that teleports?"

"With magic, anything is possible. Take for example your healing you bargained for with the dark priest. Without your ability, you would be just an ordinary, weak human."

Wang frowned as he thought about what Cale just told him, "Alright, I get your point. So when did you want him to arrive?"

"In three days time. The tiger will only be able to teleport so far in a day. If he does it for too long, then it'll take longer for the tiger to recuperate. Plus, I'll have a mystical barrier in place to where only Rei Faun and yourself may pass. The tiger would have to wait just on the outside of it."

"I better get going before Rei Faun gets suspicious and comes looking for me." Wang said as he vanished from Cale's sight.

At the Koji estate, Kento sat out back with Lightning. He brought the tiger up to speed on everything that happened up to now.

'So, let me get this straight. Cale is on our side but yet he took my daughter because of revenge against you.'

Kento nodded, "That's about the size of it, yea."

'This Wang person is offering you redemption for you because you killed his sister?'

The orange Ronin lowered his eyes down to the ground to avoid eye contact with the tiger, "Yes, and I told you why."

Lightning grumbled low in his throat and then perked up in alert as he caught an unfamiliar scent and snarled.

Kento snapped his attention towards the tiger and frowned standing to his feet. His eyes scanned the area, he felt his body tensed. "Show yourself!"


	10. Chapter 10

Wang came out into Kento's and Lightning's view. He heard the tiger snap at him. "Rei Faun, mind holding onto your tiger? I really don't want to be the next meal."

Kento laid his hand on Lightning's head, "Easy boy, I know him."

Lightning sniffed the air and growled, 'Something is off about him. For some reason I can smell a hint of Kaye's scent on his body.'

Kento glanced down at the tiger. He frowned when he looked over towards Wang. Why would Lightning detect Kaye's scent on him? As far as he knew, Wang only met Kaye the first time he showed up at the manor. "I thought I said I would call for you when I was ready to go."

Wang rubbed the back of his head as he clasped Kaye's kanji in his other hand. "You did. But after you left, Cale showed up again. He wanted me to give you a message." Wang brought his hand down from his head.

"What message," Kento asked narrowing his eyes.

"Cale wanted the two of us to meet him at the sacred training grounds under the shrine. He said we have to be there in three days time or else. Cale then gave me this and said you would know what it is." Wang relayed as he threw it to him.

Kento snatched it and brought the necklace closer to him, "It's Kaye's." He clasped it in his hand, "We're going now."

"But Kento, it's so far away, there's no way we can make it there in three days."

"That's where you're wrong. We'll be able to make it in plenty of time, with some help of course." Kento replied looking at Lightning.

The tiger looked up towards him and gave a nod as he looked back at Wang.

"You're kidding right? The tiger is going to get us there in that short of time?"

"Yea he is. Look, Lightning and I can go ourselves, you just stay here."

"No, I'm coming too, you'll stand a better chance if I'm there. Besides, Cale said both of us are to show up, not just you."

"Alright, but any funny business and Lightning won't be the only one you'll have to worry about."

"How exactly is this tiger going to get us there?"

"Lightning is a mystical tiger. He can teleport us to at least the trail to the sacred training ground. It'll take a lot out of him to pull this off since we're going all the way to China. Even more so with you along, so we'll need to rest when we arrive."

"Three days isn't really that long, we better get going."

"Come to the other side of Lightning and hold onto him."

Wang did what he was told. He stiffened up a bit when the tiger snarled at him and then relaxed when he watched the tiger look away.

A silver and gold aura surrounded Lightning, and next went around Kento and Wang. The tiger roared and the three of them vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

Day phased into night as the sun started to set, it made way for the night sky to make its appearance. The stars and moon broke free of the darkness in order to have provided what little light which was needed to light the paths for weary travelers.

The warmth was shut out by the harshness of the autumn night. The temperature was below normal. Strong gusts of wind blew sharp which added to the unforgiving cold. One could almost swear it felt like winter.

Kaye winced from the strong winds cutting across her face and hands like shards of glass. She was doing the best she could not to think of the cold temperature which caused her to shiver. Kaye gazed up towards the moon and stars, she remembered Kento being pinned under the rubble and hoped he somehow got in contact with Sage and the others so he would be healed. She had always been impressed with how close the guys were with one another, it was almost like they were able to read each others minds. Kaye's thoughts were broken as she felt some type of warmth nearby. She looked towards the shrine and saw Cale as he fed the fire in a huge fire pit.

Cale glanced up towards Kaye for a moment and then turned his attention back to the fire. "What do you see in Rei Faun in order for you to feel the way you do towards him?"

Kaye was surprised by Cale's question. She never expected him to ask something like this. "Why do you want to know?"

Cale continued to watch the fire, "You must as well humor me, because you're going to be here for a while. Do I need to repeat the question?"

"Before I even met Kento and the others, I had been on my own, traveling from place to place. I had no reason to stay in one area for too long, until I met them. Kento, was the first one to have me feel like there was no need for me to be alone. He stayed with me when I needed to lean on someone. His strength, courage, loyalty to his friends, and his love for those he cares for, those are the things which have me love him. Sure, we have our differences, but when everything is said and done, in the end I still love him."

"Even now when you know your so called beloved one has been trained to be an assassin? That is what the main purpose of this clan was back then, to be trained as professional killers."

Kaye paled when she heard Cale started to tell her.

Cale glanced up and smirked when he saw her shocked expression. "It's true. But by what I can see he never told you that part either."

Kaye narrowed her eyes at him, "You lie!"

"I have no reason to lie my dear. The clan was once feared for its reputation. Rei Faun was nearing his completion in his training to become a full fledged assassin. But one night he had a strange dream. He was approached by the Ancient One. He told him the path he was taking was not his true path. The Ancient told Rei Faun his heart was to embrace the virtue of justice and to change the ways of this clan. Rei Faun did everything in his power to persuade the elders that what we all were doing was wrong and we needed to change, otherwise we would destroy ourselves in the end. Who knew Rei Faun was right in what he was trying to tell them. That is when Lynn and Wang turned to the dark priest, in order to stop him from destroying the clan."

"Wait, why did you mention Wang? I thought it was only Lynn who turned to the dark magic."

Cale chuckled, "It looks like I slipped up a bit. Yes, Wang also turned to the dark magic as well. He struck a bargain with the dark priest in order to heal so he would be that much harder to kill when it was time for him and Rei Faun to fight. You see girl, Wang has been working by my side all this time. There was no real deal for Wang to offer him in redemption. It was all a lie. He never meant to forgive the hardhead for what he did to his sister. All Wang wants is revenge just like me. He will get his revenge when he forfeits your life right in front of Rei Faun's eyes."

'Not if I can warn Kento first.' Kaye thought to herself.

Cale reached into his belt and pulled out a small bag. He walked in front of Kaye and smirked as he reached into the bag and pulled his hand out. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to try and warn him. It won't do any good anyway, he'd still come no matter what, but I think I'll make sure you won't be able to dream walk in order to get to him." The ex-Warlord opened his hand and blew a magical dust into Kaye's face.

Kaye felt the darkness of the magic surround her as she went under, her dream walking ability was blocked, but only for a few nights just in time for Kento and Wang to arrive.

Cale laughed as he walked away from Kaye's unconscious form and into the shrine where he would wait for their arrival.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile…

Kento, Lightning and Wang finally arrived in China at the foot of the path to the sacred training grounds. The three of them glanced at one another and then started to walk up the path. Kento and Wang had no trouble moving forward but the tiger couldn't and roared in anger.

Kento stopped and turned around when he saw Lightning trying to move forward but couldn't. "What's going on? Hey Wang hold up!"

Wang stopped and turned around, internally he smirked, Cale's plan was working, he was right, the tiger wasn't able to go with them. This was perfect. "What's the matter Rei Faun?"

"Lightning doesn't seem to be able to come with us some how."

'There's something holding me back. I'm not sure what's going on here, but it doesn't smell right. Something is off, go ahead without me, I'll find a way there. But Kento, watch your back, I still don't trust Wang.'

Kento frowned deeply as he studied the tiger. He nodded and turned around as he faced Wang. "We keep going."

Wang raised a brow, "Are you sure you want to leave him there by himself?"

"He'll be fine. Come on, we already lost one day, we can't afford to lose any more." Kento stated as he walked past him and continued on the path.

Wang glanced back at the tiger, and then turned his back on him as he ran up to Kento's side and walked along with him. "Are you planning on walking the remaining two days straight? Because if you are then you'll be no good to Kaye if you're too tired to fight."

"I'm going to walk as far as I can and then stop and rest for a bit before we continue. Look, like I said before, you don't need to come with me. I can rescue Kaye on my own."

"There's no point in trying to talk me out of going with you since I'm already here anyway."  
Kento glanced towards Wang and gave a small nod, "Fine, ok here's the deal. We'll keep going up until we come upon the first check point. Then we'll rest until daybreak and we'll continue from there."

"Fine by me. Kento, I'm just curious what is Kaye to you?"

Kento glanced at him from the corner of his eye, "She's my tian shir."

"Your angel?" Wang saw Kento nod, "You must really love her in order to call her that."

"I do, she means everything to me. The only thing I regret is I didn't tell her about my past here in China. What I did, what I was training to become."

"Why didn't you?"

"Would you honestly tell the one you love about your past?"

"Yes I would. I'm not ashamed of it. I would explain why I chose that path to the one I loved and if she would love me like you and Kaye do for one another, then we would accept each other for what we've done and move on."

'Maybe Lightning was right about him. Something is wrong here.' Kento thought to himself. "When Cale pays for what he's done, and I get Kaye back safe and sound, I know things will be uneasy between us for a while, but I'm more than willing to make it work."

Wang stopped and pulled on Kento's arm, "How do you know she won't leave you when this is all said and done?"

Kento whirled around and narrowed his eyes at him, and then softened, "I don't. But I have to have faith she will stay with me. Kaye is the first one in a very long time I'm able to feel this way towards. I'll do whatever it takes to get her back."

"Wait, time out, Kento who was the other one you felt like this with?"

Kento closed his eyes and gave a quiet sigh and after a bit opened them up again and stared Wang down. "Your sister, I had secret feelings for Lynn. But she fell for Cale instead and I never told anyone how I felt, not even her."

Wang was shocked from his words, "Then why did you have to go out of your way and kill her since you felt that way towards Lynn!"

"I had no other choice, she wasn't going to listen to me or the elders. Besides, you knew too what was to happen."


	13. Chapter 13

Wang turned his back on Kento, "Get out of here, I'll get Kaye for you. This whole thing was a trap. You need to leave, now!"

Kento's eyes narrowed as he studied him, "What do you mean? I'm not leaving without Kaye!"

"Then you are a bigger fool than we gave you credit for."

"Wait, we? Wang, you're working with Cale!" Kento growled as he whipped Wang around and pinned his back to a tree. "Lightning was right about you this whole time!"

Wang winced from the jarring pain which radiated throughout his body. He opened his eyes and stared him down. "Yea so the tiger figured me out before you did, no shocker there Rei Faun. You were always a bit slow on the uptake."

"So the offer of redemption was also a lie?"

"Of course, you actually believed I would forgive you for taking away my sister!"

"Then how can I believe you when you just told me you'll get Kaye back for me? How do I know you won't take her life just to have me suffer just like…" Kento started to rant and then it hit him. The whole reason to why this all started. "You want me to suffer like you have been all this time by taking Kaye's life."

"With you watching, yes that was the plan in the beginning."

"You bastard!" Kento exclaimed as he slammed Wang into the tree extremely hard a couple more times. "How do I know what you say now isn't a trick too?"

"Cale was right, your anger does cloud your judgment. You're not thinking Rei Faun, if we both don't show then Cale will know something is up and will take Kaye's life anyway. "

Kento growled when he let go of Wang. He whirled around and walked on ahead.

Wang slowly got to his feet and followed. "We'll have to go about this like we were going to before."

"We? There is no we Wang, not any more. I can't trust you."

"You're going to have to trust me Rei Faun."

"No I don't, and why should I?"

"Because, like it or not, I'm the only chance you have in getting her back!"  
"I've handled Cale before during the Dynasty Wars. I can handle him now."

"Ok, then tell me this Rei Faun, when you're busy fighting Cale how are you suppose to rescue Kaye? You need me and you know it. Think about what I'm saying, you know it's true."

"I'll figure it out. Don't you worry."

"Rei Faun you're just as stubborn then as you are now, even more so. You're not thinking clearly."

"Damn you!"

"I could have killed you when we came upon one another that first day, but I didn't."

"Only reason why is because you would have aced out Cale from his revenge."

"No that wasn't the reason." Wang replied as he shook his head.

"Oh really, what was it then? What was it that changed your mind?"


	14. Chapter 14

"It was because I was watching you the entire time you were training that day. It reminded me how things use to be when we were back here in China training together. I realized that day you surpassed me in being a fighter. You could easily have taken me down. Over time you have gotten stronger because not only the training you've been through with your friends in the Dynasty Wars, but also because you found someone to fight for. I would only have been fighting because I wanted revenge and that in itself would have defeated me." Wang explained as he became quiet.

Kento stopped and glanced back at Wang, "Hey, we made it to the check point. Let's go inside."

Wang looked up and saw Kento holding the door open. He gave a small nod and walked through the door and climbed up the stairs with Kento behind.

As the night progressed, Kento and Wang barely spoke to one another. Each one kept their eyes on the other as they sat opposite sides.

Wang threw another log onto the fire as he glanced over at Kento who was now holding Kaye's kanji in his hand. He saw him lightly tracing the kanji over and over again. "She must be something for you to be this way."

"Yea, she is. Kaye brought something back to me I haven't had in a long time. I'll sacrifice whatever I have to in order to make sure she comes out of this safe and alive. I owe her that much at least, in order to make up for having her in this mess."  
"Let's try and get some rest, we're going to need it in order to be able to gain more ground in the morning." Wang stated as he settled for the night.

"I'm not tired," Kento replied as he clutched Kaye's kanji in his hand.

"It doesn't matter if you're tired or not. The best thing to do is to get some sleep. It isn't like I'm going to try anything if that was what you were concerned about."

Kento raised a brow towards him, "I don't trust you."

"Hey, I'm not a big fan in trusting you either, especially after you crashed me into a tree not long ago. So it looks like we're at a standstill now doesn't it?"

"Yea, I guess so."

"Look, we're not going to get anywhere arguing with each other. I don't know about you, but I'm going to get some sleep." Wang replied in annoyance as he turned his back on Kento and laid down.

Kento closed his eyes, 'Hang in there Kaye, I'll be there soon. I promise, I'll get you back.' He swore as he decided to fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Night went as quickly as it came. The cool morning breeze put out the fire that remained from their restless slumber. Kento forgotten how uncomfortable the old check point was, but it didn't matter to him at the moment. Now wasn't the time to think back on past memories. It was time for the two of them to move. Wait? Two? Kento looked around as he stood up there had been no sign of Wang. He growled low in his throat, Kento should have known Wang ran out on him. They should have kept going, he shouldn't have listened. The orange Ronin walked over to the door and was about ready to open it when he heard footsteps. He flattened himself behind the door and waited for it to open.

"Hey Rei Faun are you still here! I brought food!" Wang announced when he carried in a couple of dead birds.

Kento moved away from the door, "Where did you go?"

"For your information, I went hunting what else? We have to have something to eat, and don't tell me you're not hungry. I can hear your stomach rumbling from outside." Wang replied as he was getting the fire restarted and the birds ready to cook. "When I was out hunting, I did some scouting as well. From what I could tell, there hasn't been any recent traffic for a while. So I don't think Cale tried to search for us during the night."

"He doesn't need a reason to. Cale knows we're coming." Kento replied sitting down near a window.

"Well we can't very well bring the fight to him when he can hear your stomach rumbling a mile away."

"Hey! Watch it!"

Wang chuckled as he turned the birds, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Wang, mind if I ask you a question?"

"I suppose, what?"

"What have you been doing all this time? Have you stayed in China ever since…"

"After you ran off from what you did, I had to make arrangements for Lynn's services. Shortly afterwards, Cale left, he didn't bother to stay for the entire time. I never saw him again until he approached me about this. So the time between Lynn's service and now, I kept training, taking missions for a while just so I could distract myself. But that didn't seem to work. All I thought about was getting back at you. It was the only thing that kept me going all this time."

"What about the clan? What happened to them?"

"They disbanded after everything never to be heard from again. There were no more followers to convert to the way you corrupted them with your new found morals."

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with…"

Wang whirled around, his eyes narrowed, "Our clan was the most feared and the most respected. But what you did, trying to corrupt them with your new way of thinking it made us look weak just like I said. No one took us seriously anymore after that. We were all nothing more but a mere joke to them!"

Kento stood up and glared right back, "There is nothing wrong in having value in wanting to live! The clan was wrong, we were wrong! All of us should have changed a long time ago! I just opened my eyes sooner than the rest of you is all."

"Don't you dare go all high and mighty on me, Rei Faun. You did your share of killing too!"

"I don't deny it Wang! I'm not even remotely proud of what I've done. But at least I'm doing what I can in order to make up for my mistakes. What are you doing to make up for yours?"

"Now you've gone too far Rei Faun!" Wang shouted as he attacked Kento head on. He leapt towards him and with in a flash Wang had a blade up against Kento's throat. The two of them stared directly into one another's eyes. Neither of them were going to break.

"I'm a little surprised you didn't try this earlier Wang."

"Why don't you fight back Rei Faun? Why are you letting me hold you up like this for? I can easily kill you right here and now."

"Then why don't you go ahead and get it done? That's what you want isn't it?"

Wang narrowed his eyes even more, "No, I don't want to take your life. You know what I want Rei Faun."

"Yea, I do. But I'm not going to give it to you."

"I know you've been wondering how Cale plans to forfeit your woman's life haven't you? Well, I know exactly how he plans to do it."

"Tell me! Tell me how he's going to take Kaye's life!"

"I'm not going to tell you, I'm going to show you instead." Wang seethed as his eyes phased into an onyx color and the two of them vanished and reappeared at the sacred training grounds.


	16. Chapter 16

Cale stood there above them next to Kaye's unconscious form. He looked down and saw Wang secured Kento in place with chains which were bolted to the ground. "You're a day early Wang."

"Yea well Rei Faun here was pushing my buttons and I was getting tired of playing this off. So let's get on with it alright. We stalled for long enough."

"I agree," Cale said as he walked over and woke Kaye. "Look down girl, and see who came to see your in your last hours."

Kaye's eyes started to come back into focus as she saw Kento chained to the ground below. "Kento."

"Kaye, I'm sorry I never told you about this part of my past. I know now I should have, then maybe things would have turned out differently. You wouldn't be caught up in this mess."

"Kento, you thought you were doing the right thing by not telling me."

The orange Ronin shook his head, "No, I was being selfish. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to lose you, my tian shir. I love you."

Kaye felt her tears threatening to break, but she was doing all she could not to let them flow. "I love you too Kento."

"Ok, are you two done saying your goodbyes yet?" Wang asked in slight annoyance as he got the cross bow ready. He raised it up and took careful aim.

Kento started to struggle as hard as he could in order to break the chains. "Wang! Don't!"

"Alright Wang, on the count of three, one." Cale started counting as he watched him pull back on the string and set the arrow inside and took aim again.

Kaye felt her heart jump into overdrive, her adrenaline kicked up major as she kept her eyes on the two below.

"Two," Cale said as he continued. The ex-Warlord was enjoying watching Kento trying desperately to break free in time. But he knew it was useless.

Wang pulled the trigger and the arrow took flight as it hit square in Kaye's abdomen.

"Three," Cale finished as he untied Kaye from the post and shoved her wounded body down towards the sacred training ground.

Kaye landed with a sickening thud upon her back. Her head turned towards Kento. Her tears flowed freely as she softly called out to him.

"KAYE!" Kento yelled out with all his worth. The added adrenaline was all he needed in order to finally break free. He raced to his feet as he stumbled on his way over to her. "Kaye, no…Kaye…I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Kento…" Kaye replied quietly.

"Stay with me, don't you die! Don't you dare die!"

"I…Will always…Be…With you." Kaye replied quietly.

Wang threw the cross bow to the side and waited as Cale appeared right beside him. "It seems we have our revenge doesn't it."

"Looks that way. For some reason, it feels empty watching him suffer. I thought it would be more satisfying. But it isn't."

Cale raised a brow towards him, "So then are you saying you actually regret doing this?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Well, it's done. There's no bringing the dead back. So we can stop trying."

"She's not dead, not yet," A familiar voice chimed in.

A figure started to materialize as it walked out of a light. As the figure came close it started to become more recognizable. She stopped before them and shook her head.

"Lynn, it can't be…But it is, how?" Wang asked in astonishment.


	17. Chapter 17

"I came because I needed to show the two of you it was wrong to have gone down this path." Lynn replied as she studied the two.

"But Rei Faun took you away from us! He has to suffer for what he has done!" Cale shouted as he angrily looked over towards the two on the ground.

"Cale, Wang, you both knew Kento was right in what he did. He more than either of you understood what our clan was about and he wanted to change it. To make it better, we were the ones who were wrong. True, the way he went about it, taking my life was not the best route, but it was an old rule of our clan and it had to be obeyed without question. The bargains you and I made Wang with the dark priest should not have happened. Because of us, our clan has been disbanded and dishonored not because of Rei Faun." Lynn explained as she walked up towards Kento and Kaye.

Kento looked up towards Lynn with tears in his eyes, "Please, help Kaye. I don't want to lose her."

Lynn knelt down next to them and studied Kento and then she looked at Kaye. "Rei Faun, turn her to her side, then take hold of the arrow, break it and yank it out as fast as you can, I'll do the rest."

Kento gave a nod and did what he was instructed to do. He winced when he heard Kaye scream in extreme pain. But he had to do this it was the only way to save her.

Once Kento yanked it out, Lynn concentrated on sending her remaining life energy into Kaye so she would be able to heal her wounds. Lynn's aura surrounded Kaye's body and started to glow.

Kento never wavered from her side as he watched intently through the healing process. He was floored on how well she seemed to be doing, Kento knew Sage was really good at healing but now from what he was witnessing now, Lynn was better, even though she is a spirit. Finally, Lynn was done and withdrew from Kaye's body.

Kaye's wounds were healed, her color returned to normal. Her breathing was good, and so was her pulse. Kaye's eyes fluttered and then focused upon him. She could see his tears of relief and gave him a tired smile.  
Kento took a hold of Kaye's hand and squeezed it when he looked at Lynn. "Thank you for bringing her back to me. I'm also sorry for…"

Lynn shook her head, "All is forgiven Rei Faun. My brother, and Cale will not bother you nor anyone else ever again. I will erase their memories and send them back to the clan with the ideals you foresaw in your vision with the Ancient One. At the same time, I will send the both of you to where the tiger is waiting for you."

"Wait, how do you know about him?" Kento asked as he lifted Kaye from the ground and held her to him.

"I've been watching the entire time Rei Faun. I just couldn't intervene until now." Lynn replied as she turned her back on them and walked towards Wang and Cale. "Goodbye."

Before Kento could even say a single word back, the three of them were gone. As he and Kaye found themselves in front of Lightning.

The tiger was relieved to see the two of them were safe and sound as he teleported them back home.

A few days later Kaye saw Kento sitting outside staring across the lake. She walked out and joined him. "Are you still thinking of what we went through?"

"Sort of, but what I'm thinking more about is how things are between us now. I know it's going to be a while before you will be able to trust me, and I accept it. This was my fault, I almost lost you because I wasn't honest with you from the start. I should have been, but I was afraid of losing what we have. I should have known better."

"Kento, I'm not going to leave you. I know things are going to be hard for a while, but I'm willing to work through it with you. What we have, it's important to me too, it's rate and I intend to fight for it, for us as long as you are willing."

The orange Ronin looked at her in surprise and then smiled as he brought her in close to him. "You bet I am, I'm always looking for a good fight."

The End!


End file.
